


Spin the bottle (TakuRan)

by kirino_kun



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Cute, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Football, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Kirino x Shindou, Kirino/Shindou - Freeform, Love, M/M, One True Pairing, RanTaku - Freeform, Ranmaru x Takuto, Shindou x Kirino, Shindou/Kirino - Freeform, Spin the Bottle, TakuRan, Takuto x Ranmaru, True Love, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirino_kun/pseuds/kirino_kun
Summary: It was very warm that day, so Kirino decided to go out on the pitch. There was no one there so he was a bit bored. He called his teammates and asked if they would like to play the bottle... This is where his whole love adventure began.
Relationships: Ibuki Munemasa/Shindou Takuto, Kariya Masaki/Kirino Ranmaru, Kirino Ranmaru & Shindou Takuto, Kirino Ranmaru/Shindou Takuto, Matsukaze Tenma/Tsurugi Kyousuke, Shindou Takuto/Yamana Akane
Kudos: 4





	Spin the bottle (TakuRan)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! This is my first story TakuRan on Ao3, so I would ask for comments 💬

Pink-haired boy, as always, gracefully and lightly entered the green field and looked around. There was only him and the blue sky. Him and that beautiful grass... But he hated it. He didn't like nature. According to him, it was overwhelming and he did not know why he suddenly decided to come here.

He pulled a dark blue phone from the back pocket of his shorts and spread his club sweatshirt on the ground. He settled his four letters comfortably on it and dialed his friend's number as quickly as possible.

― Yes? ― he smiled to himself when he heard a calm voice on the other side. 

― Hi. ― he replied and waited for somehow. It was he who called, but it did not bother him. He waited for Takuto to start the conversation and start asking these common questions. He found it relaxing and energized for the rest of the day.

― Kirino? Are you there? Something happened? Why are you calling? ― the worried boy asked him. Ranmaru waited a few more seconds to burst into sweet laughter. Shindou gave no sign of surprise. He was already used to such situations, so he just smiled to himself inwardly when the pink-haired boy teased him.

― Yes, yes... It's okay, haha. ― older tried to calm himself down and took a deep breath to make it work out. ― I'm calling because I wanted to ask if you have time now. I'm on the pitch but I'm so bored. Ask the guys if they want to play the bottle. ― he took a momentary pause ― because I know that you want. ― He threatened his friend charmingly with the venom in his voice, but they both started laughing, and Takuto agreed to everything and started calling the boys.

Kirino lay down on the field and closed his eyes in anticipation of his friends. He thought about all sorts of things. What kind of challenge will Shindou give? What if he gets offended by him? Be mean or can he ask easy questions? He sighed loudly ― What will be. Loosen your panties, Ranmaru.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 🌸  
> See you soon 👋


End file.
